Showers
by alena-chan
Summary: Today was one of those days, Raven wished she could be someone else and could lead a normal life.' [For Daybreak25] Implied RaeRob


_**A/N: **It's me again with a little drabble/story for one of my dearest friends on this site: For **Daybreak25 **a.k.a. **Mickey**. I'm sure you guys know her… as a Rae/Rob you have to know her and her awesome and funny and original stories. _

_It's her birthday today and I just had to write her a story… I had started with another story, but I couldn't finish it, but I hope that you will like this story as well, Mickey. It's not the best, but yeah… it comes from the heart… really..._

_  
:grins sheepishly: _

_So, I wish you a Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday. May all you wishes come true and I really hope that you enjoy your day and that you have fun, because you deserved it._

_

* * *

_

_Before I forget, this is a un-beta-ed version, because I sent the story to my wonderful beta-readers today. I was a bit late with finishing this story, but I want to upload the story today, because Mickey's Birthday is today… yeah, I hope you understand what I mean…_

_The beta-ed version will come as soon as I get the beta-ed story back from my beta-readers._

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_**Showers**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Today was one of those days Raven wished she could be someone else and could lead a normal life.

A life where she didn't need to fight villains at any un-holy hour… especially not villains that consisted of mud and goo.

Every fight with Plasmas ended with her being soaked in mud and goo… and whatnot ever. And of course it didn't help that they only have one shower in the Tower.

One shower for five people.

They had over ten bedrooms, guestrooms, but only one shower. Raven couldn't understand why Robin and Cyborg didn't see that they need definitely more than one bathroom.

Every time after a fight with Plasmas a fight for the only bathroom would begin… a fight Raven would somehow always loose.

Sometimes she considered going demonic on their asses. She could let Anger out and she would take care of them… but that was only sometimes. Most of the times Intelligence would stop her before she would do something she regret (or not…).

Yes, today had been one of these days… one of those unlucky days.

Thank god that she was now on her way to the only bathroom in the Tower. Three hours of waiting with goo in her hair and mud on her clothes, but finally she could take her show and go sleeping.

At least that had been her plan, but everything changed as Raven opened the door of the shower…

… only to catch sight of naked Robin…

A **_NAKED _**Robin…

Raven's eyes winded and she felt paralyzed, but still she couldn't stop herself from surveying his _naked _body: Robin was not what you would call 'muscle bound', but the muscles he had were defined and looked definitely good on him.

Her eyes lowered on his neither regions, but immediately looked up as she realized what exactly she was looking at.

Raven hoped that her face wasn't as red as it felt like.

Meanwhile, Robin had hastily tied a towel around his waist and Raven opened her mouth to apologize then to flee out of the room, but she stopped in her track as she what Robin had in his hand.

"You used my shampoo," The sorceress hissed at the Boy Wonder.

Robin just stared at her as if she was the craziest person he had ever seen before letting out a bewildered, "Yeah…"

"You didn't ask me," Raven said and somehow she looked totally pissed.

"No, I didn't," Robin replied while his hair was dripping and he was awkwardly standing in the shower.

"Why…?"

"_Why_…?" Robin repeated. "You know that you are arguing with me about your shampoo while I'm standing naked in the shower."

"Argh…" Raven just said and she didn't know why she was angrier: Because of her stupid actions or because of the grin that was plastered on Robin's face.

"You could have locked the door," Raven began to argue again.

"I could've, but I didn't know that you would be so desperate to see me naked," Robin shot back his cocky grin firm on his face and his blue eyes twinkling…

'_Blue eye…?'_ Her mind asked and it was then that Raven realised that Robin wasn't wearing his trademarked mask.

It was the first time that the purple haired girl was able to see his eyes.

His flashing blue eyes that looked as if he had just thought of a fantastic idea or was about to make a joke.

And again, her eyes winded at the realisation: She was the first one to see his eyes… she shouldn't be the first to see his eyes. It should be Starfire or someone else, but not she… and not like _that, _but what really bothered her was that it seemed as if he didn't mind her seeing his eyes.

That was wrong, wasn't it…?

Raven backed away, "I'm sorry…" She brought out.

"Raven…?" Robin asked worry evident in his voice.

"I should have knocked… I'm sorry…" Raven said stumbling out of the room.

"I don't mind…" She heard Robin speaking again, but Raven refused to turn around. "I don't mind you seeing… my eyes. I'm glad it's… you…" His voice was soft and sincere and Raven couldn't do anything else but believe him.

The door closed behind her magically and Raven leaned on to it with a small smile, "Me too…" She whispered softly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **As I said, a little drabble... with a sucky ending, but I still hope it was funny and you guys enjoyed it… especially you, Mickey. _

_Again, I wish you a wonderful birthday with many presents._

_So, that was it from me… for now…_

_Take care and be safe!_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
